


I Saved a Piece for You

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, brotherly wincest - Freeform, caretaker!Dean, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy gets sick and Dean gets upset, then has to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saved a Piece for You

Both of the boys almost never got sick, and when they did it was usually pretty bad.

Sam had been laying in the same bed for about two or three days straight, only getting up to throw up a few times. Dean had been bringing him glasses of ice water, and a few crackers every time he could, but he could only sometimes make Sam swallow them. Dean felt helpless, and when he felt helpless he got snappy.

Sam was exhausted. He'd barely slept, and all parts of his body positively ached. He knew that he should eat some of the stuff Dean was bringing him, but in the first few days he just could't do it. Dean had begun to get pretty uptight, saying that if Sam didn't eat he was never going to get better. 

"I know, I know. You've already told me a hundred times!" Sam had mumbled from somewhere in between his pillows.

"You don't have to be such a little bitch, Sam! I've been here taking care of your ass for how long? Three days? You're acting like a fucking kid." Dean had jumped up and was facing away from Sam, the bridge of his nose pinched between his fingers.

"Fine! No one asked you to take care of me anyways!" Sam voice was dry and cracked, so the statement wasn't given as strongly as he had hoped, but Dean got the message.

Dean walked stiffly over to his coat hanging across the back of the chair. "Whatever, Sam. Whatever." Dean was out the door before Sam could respond, and had slammed the door hard enough to set the little picture on the wall next to it off center. 

Both brothers felt horrible right after the door slammed, but they were both embarrassed just enough to not pick up the phone and apologize. They wanted the other to call them. Dean had started out by just sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala, forehead resting against the top of the steering wheel. When the guilt of yelling at his baby brother was starting to make him a bit uncomfortable, he started up the engine and moved to the diner down the road. The girl behind the counter was snapping her gum and looking at everything and everyone around her like they were some kind of dirt.

"What c'n I getcha hunny?" She said, pulling a green pen from out behind her ear. 

"Uh, just a piece of apple pie, please. To go. And a beer." The waitress looked at him for a while like she was personally offended by his order, then went to get it together.

"Twelve bucks sweetheart." Dean handed over the money silently and went back out to the car. He opened the beer first, took a few swigs, and then opened the styrofoam lid. He stared at the little slit in the top of the crust, poking it with his fork. He'd lost his appetite, and really wanted to go check on Sam, so he tossed the box into the passenger seat and sped to the motel. He was suddenly really, really worried about Sammy... Worried that he'd gotten worse. He parked the car a bit sideways and had run to the door, unlocking it as fast as he could with the little styrofoam box in one hand. The door flew open, with as much force as it had shut, to reveal a pale, sick Sammy trying to get the few crackers Dean had left for him finished.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean took a few steps into the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Sam nodded, his hair covering his eyes and his head bent. He was staring at the cracker in his hand when his shoulders started to shake. "Hey, Sammy. Hey. You're okay buddy, it's alright." Dean set the box on the bed next to Sam's and wrapped his arms around his little brother. 

"It's okay sweetheart I know, you're just tired and don't feel well. I shouldn't have snapped, okay?" Sam nodded and leaned his head against Dean's chest. He looked so small. "Hey, hey." Dean reached behind him and grabbed the little white takeout box. "Here kiddo. I saved a piece for you." Dean smiled and presented Sam with the box. "It's a bit better then these dry crackers, don't you think?"

Sam sniffed and chuckled a little bit, reaching for the box of pie. "You want some?" He asked, looking up at Dean. 

"Nah, little brother." Dean kissed Sam's hot forehead. "It's all for you."

**Author's Note:**

> ??????????


End file.
